


Father and Son

by louisovermyknee



Series: Spanking Series [7]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Belts, Corporal Punishment, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Mouth gag, Punishment, Sneaking Out, Spanking, Swearing, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisovermyknee/pseuds/louisovermyknee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, the father, will administer the punishment for his son, Louis, who sneaked out while he was grounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father and Son

**Louis POV**

There’s something about grounding your child that can always be misinterpreted. Of course, the parent cannot forcefully plant the kid into the ground but privileges will be limited. There might be a lock on the door or a phone taken away out of sight. As for me, there’s always a way to escape authority. After all, I must obey or overthrow the ministration.

            So there I was, a teenage dirtbag disobeying his father and having fun at a friend’s graduation party. It’s not as much as a mystery on how I gotten myself there. To put it bluntly, I snuck out. It wasn’t until the end of the night when I was caught. I figured I would return the same way I had left – through the window. The tree branch beyond the rooftop made a sort of bridge. The climb was not as difficult as it seemed.

            Pushing up on the window, I tried my best to not make a sound. I knew that my father had a firm hand whenever trouble called for it. Although, who is to say that he would find out? I footed myself into the room whilst sliding my torso through the frame of the window. Once I was inside, I turned around in order to close the entryway. Sliding the window down, I held my breath just hoping that my plan was successful. I bolted the window shut. I was in my darkened bedroom and I was thankful to have made it without getting in trouble. At least, that’s what I had imagined.

            “Hi Louis.”

            I shrieked from the sudden voice that was sounding somewhere in my room. I turned to the direction of the nightstand in order to find the lamp. After pulling the string, light interrupted the darkness and filled the room with a faint light. I saw my father expressing a face that was menacingly disturbing. I didn’t want to move or speak whatsoever as he sat in my desk chair.

            “Oh, boy; I thought you knew perfectly well that you were grounded.”

            I lowered my head, thinking to myself that I knew what was coming.

            “Shall we get this over with, young man? Whenever you are ready, son.” My dad looked down to his lap and back at me. I had to fight back.

            “No,” I said.

            “No?” he repeated.

            “No! You can’t make me.” I acted with a brave stature that was meant to show that I was not going to take what he was implying.

            “Well then,” my father sounded impressed by my sudden dominance but it was annoying the crap out of me. “Tell me, Louis, did you enjoy whatever it was you’ve done tonight?”

            “Yes.”

            “Good, because that’s the last fun you’ll be having for a long time. You wouldn’t mind if I extended your punishment, would you?”

            I didn’t say anything in return. I was too angry to even bother.

            “Louis, you are grounded for a month.”

            “HA! Like that’ll do anything!” I laughed at his disciplining attempt that was obviously failing to reach me.

            “Louis,” he thundered in a lower voice. I didn’t buy it.

            “You’re a dick.”

            He jolted up when I said that. Although I was inclining to irritate him, I did not think he would react the way he did. My father grabbed for my arm to yank me towards the chair he was sitting in. he sat down and fumbled with my jeans. After quickly unzipping and unbuttoning the enclosures, my jeans were pulled down.

            “Are you out of your mind?!” my dad guided me over one of his knees and clamped my legs down with the other. My bare bottom was then swatted with great proficiency and a sting. His hand was used as the punishing instrument. I tried my best to stay quiet, not wanting to show any form of fear I was experiencing.  _SPANK SPANK SPANK_

            “I just don’t understand you, Louis.”  _SPANK._  “Why don’t you behave?”  _SPANK SPANK._ “If I tell you that you are not allowed out, you are not supposed to go out behind my back.” _SPANK  SPANK SPANK._

            I coughed. There was no way I was going to show him mercy. Not here. Not now.

            “Think you can sneak around like it’s nobody’s business, don’t you?”  _SPANK._ “Mischievous little smarty, you are.”  _SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK._ “Bad, bad boy you.”

            He continued to scold me as he swatted my bum. This was expected, but this particular time was different. My father would always gradually descend through my fabrics of clothing whenever I deserved a spanking. This time, he pulled my pants down right to the point of it. His swats stung as my pale skin slowly turned to a pinkish fire. I swear, I could have felt smoke rising up whilst I protested my kicking.

            Around the 50th smack, my father had stopped. He ordered me to get up quickly and get myself in the corner of my bedroom.

            “You stay there, now. We haven’t even begun yet. Don’t think I’m going to go softly, either.” He left me with my hands on my head.

            My nose was stuck in the corner for quite some time. I guess he wanted me to think about my actions and consequences. Instead, I was shaking my head thinking that this was ridiculous. I mean, come on. I’ll be graduating in a few years’ time anyway. I didn’t think he would mind if I RSVP’d to a friend late in the night. Apparently that was not the case.

            A few minutes felt like a half an hour once my father had returned. I felt his hand guiding me to rotate my body in order to look at him. I glanced at him an angry look that said what-do-you-want. He spoke up with an interrogating order.

            “Over here, son;” he said, “Crawl over the chair.” He pointed to the desk chair where he spanked me previously. I noticed that he was hiding his other hand behind his back. At first, I brushed it off. I did as my dad had told me, but I did not do so without annoying him first. I stepped over to the chair but I did it very slowly. I just wanted a reaction out of him. Sometimes, I found it to be funny.

            “Come on, Louis. We don’t have all night.”

            “Yeah, yeah whatever.”

            “I beg your pardon?”

            “Fuck off. I’m walking here.”

            “OK. I’ve had enough.” With that, he grasped my upper arm and made me look at him. Before I could say anything, he stuffed a bar of soap in my mouth. Without another word, he shoved me so my thighs and penis would jam into the side of the chair. My hands supported my upper body that was sprawled over the chair in the most uncomfortable position possible.

I looked down and saw that my legs were being pulled at. My dad took the liberty to steal my jeans and underwear right off of me. He flailed the clothing onto the bed. Afterwards, I heard him fumbled with his belt buckle. By the look of where his feet were positioned, it looked as if he was prepared to swing after doubling the belt over.

 _WHACK._ I felt the sting return. I would have yelped if it weren’t for the soap in my mouth. Another blow hit my thighs. I wanted to spit the bar out but I knew that would only become worse for me. So I gripped the bar of soap with my teeth and hoped that my tongue wouldn’t get too sudsy in the process.  _WHACK._

“Nice red color, boy.”  _WHACK._  “How you feeling now, you naughty son of mine?”  _WHACK WHACK._

“Umph!” I growled under the soap.

“Yes, it hurts; doesn’t it?”  _WHACK._

“Aumg!”

“As you know, I will not tolerate misbehavior, young man.”  _WHACK._  “I want to teach you a lesson not to ever sneak out when you are grounded again.  _WHACK._  “Last one.”

I did not have enough time to prepare myself. The last belting swat was tremendously terrifying. It hit right on my sit spot. Let’s just say I did not take a liking to the whipping. I coughed, still holding onto the sudsy object in my mouth. To think that this would help my swearing was beyond me. I thought to myself,  _who even thought about washing someone’s mouth with soap as a punishment in the first place?!_

“Give me that soap.” My father held out his hand beside me. “Spit it out.”

My hand retreated from the floor to retrieve the punishing object. I spat out the soap and my tongue felt disgusting from the taste. I handed it to him and frowned.

“You’re not going to call me a dick again, aren’t you?”

“No,” I said. I saw my father’s other hand raise again. He gave me another swat on my cheek. I replied again with “no, sir.” At that moment, I hoped that he would let me rinse it out. In fact, he did nothing of the sort. Instead, he turned around to grab something from off the bed. He was wrapping the object around itself. At least, that’s what it looked like from my position. When he knelt beside me, he revealed a ball of fabric in front of me. It took me a while to interpret the situation. Nevertheless, it was not a cup of water.

“Bad boy,” my dad looked me in the eyes. “Open your mouth.”

“Like I have a choi-”

He did the work for me. He stuffed the ball in my mouth. I was gagged once again. I guess he really wanted me to be quiet for the upcoming procedure. My father slowly raised himself up and stood by my side. I could not see him completely, but I sure as hell could hear him. He demanded me to spread my legs. I didn’t know what he exactly wanted, but I did so otherwise. After all, I did not want to taste the strap or the soap again.

“Oh dear; now, would you look at that?” He began, “Would you just look at that? How humiliating.” I couldn’t tell if he was speaking to me literally or rhetorically. Either way, I had to listen. As he lectured me, I could feel his hand stroking my bottom. The heat erupted from under my skin. It was not comfortable in any sort of way.

“A naughty boy with a spanked bottom up in the air and a pair of his dirty pants stuffed in his mouth. What a beautiful display.”

 _Shit,_ I wanted to puke.  _That is what’s in my mouth?!_

“Oh, you must be - fact, you might just be one of the naughtiest, dirtiest boys of them all.”

I felt his fingers edging more and more towards my asshole. It seemed as if he was trying to push something disastrous into me. A finger glided across the entryway. I could feel him getting close to the intended action.

“Such bad behavior,” he said before impaling the hole; “Bad boy.”

I grunted out in spite of the gag. He was slow and steady but still left his mark. His fingers dominated as he glided them in and out of me. He released his finger out only to rub the outside of my hole. He gave me a couple quick slaps for emphasis. They felt more like love taps than actual spanks. My dad continued with two fingers. My grunts soon transformed into moans. He wanted me to be pleasured and my penis was only getting worse since it had slammed into the side of the chair earlier. It was scary. I didn’t even know when or if he had enough. My father let his fingers out again and sent more love taps to my asshole.

“Naughty boy. Such a naughty boy.”

**THE END**


End file.
